


The Barden Bellas

by xNarcotic



Series: Life at Barden [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect, Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Badass Beca, Beca - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Triple Treble - Freeform, beca effin mitchell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNarcotic/pseuds/xNarcotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is not as easy as it seems. It's not like the movies and definitely not picture perfect. One thing's for sure, you can run away from your past but it'll always return to haunt you. Follow the Bella's through their trials and tribulations as they find love and what they've all been looking for, a family. [Established Triple Treble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be doing a little background on some characters in this first chapter before the story starts so bear with me for a little while. Meanwhile, hope you like this! Comments and suggestions are appreciated. Enjoy!

**Aubrey Rose Posen**

Ex leader of the Bella's. Known as uptight and with a back so straight it could break. The leader with a strict routine and structure in life.

What we don't know is that Aubrey Posen came from a rich influential family. Everyone in town knew of the Posens, heck, everyone everywhere knew who the Posens were. "Never mess with the Posens" was the saying. They were influential in the political world, cutthroat and heartless. Feared by those who cross them. They world knew that they had 2 children. What they didn't know was that they had a third, Audrey Posen. The Posen who was known as the "black sheep" of the family, the one that didn't get full marks for her math test that one time in middle school. The one that was gay or "bisexual", a stain on the Posen name. The one that got disowned by her family, cut off from all finances and legal will with zero strings attached to the name Posen...

" _Ms Posen, good morning. This is James Harvey, your parent's lawyer..."_

" _They will be cutting you out of their will. This is all the information you will need"_

" _All your possessions you wish to keep need to be removed from the Posen household by the end of the week. Please sign here."_

" _Thank you for your time, Ms Posen. I'll be in touch"_

_**To Aubrey Rose Posen, the Bella's were her only family.** _

* * *

 

" _Hey ladybug . Mummy needs you to stay here and wait for me alright? Here, put on mommy's favorite scarf. Always remember that mommy loves you okay. Always, always be happy and ... take care of yourself alright little bug? You must stay strong... Now mommy needs to ... go buy something. I'll be back soon. Just stay here and wait for me okay? We'll go home and watch cartoons together later! .. No don't follow me honey, wait here. I'll be back soon, here give me a kiss. Now sit here and wait for mommy!"_

**Chloe Beale**

Over committed Co-leader of the Bella's. Friendly, knows no boundaries. Love's physical contact and has little understanding of what we call , personal space. Lovely, happy, caring and utterly impossible to stay angry at.

Chloe waited. At 6 years of age, Chloe waited for her mommy. She sat there for hours, wrapped up in her jacket and her mommy's warm scarf. She wondered why her mom's face was wet when she kissed her cheek. She wondered why her mommy made her wait for so long, she was missing her cartoon. She wondered why all she could remember now was her mother's back walking away from her. She wondered why her mother never returned. Why her mother left her there and broke her promise. She wonders where her mother is right now, she wonders if her mother even remembers her little ladybug. She wonders if her mother had met with some mishap. She wondered why no one came to claim her at the police office. She wondered if she had any other family. Chloe Beale wondered about many things, but she never wondered if she was ever loved. She knew she was loved once upon a time. Her mother  _ **LOVED**_  her. She was sure of it.

" _You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium . You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium ..."_

_Hi. What's your name honey?... I'm a police officer, are you lost?... How about this, i'll bring you to find your mommy... How long have you been sitting here?_

" _My mommy told me to wait for her here... Stop! Im not leaving my mommy told me to wait here!... No my mommy said to wait here i can't leave!... no no no NO NO! Im waiting here for my mommy she'll come back for me! ... my mommy won't forget me you are a bad person go away! I'm staying here to wait for my mommy!... NO! IM NOT LEAVING! She'll come back for me!_

_**To Chloe Beale, the Bella's were her only family left.** _

* * *

_"Son of a bitch, stop there you fucking slut. Where do you think you're going at this hour, meeting a boy? No boy will like you ,you ugly freak. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You're A splitting image of that slut of a mother you have. Thank god she has a fine body it's the only thing she's useful for. Look at you, all sticks and bones and fuck, clean up that messy hair of yours for Christ's sake. How did i end up with such an ugly daughter. Fuck me. No one's ever gonna love you, you hear me? You're too ugly for love. Now get out of my face!"_

**_Stacie Conrad_ **

Stacie was a flirt and the whole of Barden knew it. She was pretty and hot, sought after by the whole population of boys. Stacie has  _a lot_  of sex , and everyone knew it.

What everyone didn't know was that, Stacie was caring, Stacie was loving, Stacie was protective over the people she ared about. Stacie was also a genius. With her SAT scores top in the country. A closet nerd she was, and only the Bella's knew it after catching her one too many times reading the encyclopedia at the Bella's house. A stupid dumb bimbo she was not.

Puberty did her good. At the age of 15 she left home, leaving all the verbal abuse behind. She hated herself, for being "ugly" and "fucking hideous" according to her father. She learnt to beautify herself, how to style her hair, how to apply make up. She made sure everyone who saw her would fall in love with her at first sight. Sex was the only time Stacie Conrad knew she was loved. She saw the love in their eyes when she stripped, when they climbed into bed with her they whispered sweet nothings to her. When they finally found their release they always gave her sloppy kisses filled with love and adoration _. "God you're so good at this, you're beautiful." "Fuck, i fucking love you" ._ She'll loves hearing them. It erases her fathers words one by one. It doesn't matter if it was just a quick fuck, she lives for those words said to her during sex. That's how Stacie Conrad loves herself.

_"Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_

_Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_

_Take it off now, girl , take it off now, girl_

_'Cause i wanna see inside_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?"_

**_To Stacie Conrad, the Bella's were her only family._ **

****

* * *

 


	2. Has anyone seen Cynthia Rose

Bella's household:

It's 9.30am in the morning and one Aubrey Posen, (who really should be up and awake after finishing her morning jog and cooking breakfast) , lies in bed on the left of beca. Naked and humming in contentment after last night. Gosh the thought of it makes her blush again. As she's drawing circles on Beca's bare back, she sees Chloe on the other side of Beca haphazardly throwing her arm around beca's waist and cuddles even closer to her as she slowly opens her eyes.

"Morning" Chloe's low sexy raspy voice greets. Damn, Aubrey is so ready for another round as her eyes flash dangerously. Chloe seems to realise her effect on Aubrey, of course she does, and merely smirks back at Aubrey.

Aubrey has got to start limiting the time Chloe spends with beca. She's even picking up Beca's trademark smirk, and it turns her on and infuriates her at the same time. Her musings are cut short when Chloe pulls her into a kiss above the sleeping form of Beca, neither of them worried that they might wake her. Even if there's an orchestra playing right in their room Beca wouldn't even wake up.

"Lets wake her up" Chloe states as she slowly kisses her way up Beca's spine and at that moment , Aubrey is hit with the realisation that she has never been happier. Sure she and Chloe were a happy couple but beca completes them. Adding beca to their relationship is indeed one of the best decisions she's ever made.

"Go away" beca moans and steals Chloe's pillow to cover herself, hiding herself under the pillows.

"Mitchell , get your ass up , it's late" Aubrey pokes beca repeatedly in an attempt to wake her up. Beca grunts in response and falls back asleep.

"Baby, we're naked and I'm sure you don't wanna miss this beautiful sight" Chloe whispers sensually into Beca's ear and beca immediately shoots up "WHERE"

This of course causes both Aubrey and Chloe to throw their heads back in laughter while Beca merely flushes red in embarrassment.

"Baby we had really great sex last night of course we'll be naked"

"Well, good to know that she'll always be that worked up when we are stark naked"

"hey! I can't help it if I have 2 of the sexiest ladies in the world as my girlfriend!"

Just then, Someone knocks on the door twice and then Fat Amy comes bursting in with her arm over her eyes. "Hey capts! Hope you guys are not still having hot steamy sex and are covered up but we all know that's never going to happen. Anyways, do you guys know where Cynthia rose is? She's suppose to be in charge of breakfast today"

"oh, no I don't know where she is Amy" Chloe replies while both Beca and Aubrey scramble to hide their parts with the blanket and find their clothes to cover.

"Hey guys where's the hairdryer?" Stacie comes barging in as well not even bothered by their lack of clothes.

"Seriously dude get out!" Beca glares.

"Which one? The red one or the blue one?" Chloe replies and they start having a conversation on which hairdryer is better.

"Chloe! Please cover up your junk!" Aubrey scolds when she realises Chloe's just sitting there baring her all while now conversing with both Amy and Stacie.

"Oh. Sorry " Chloe sheepishly apologizes while pulling her Barden top over her.

"Hey has anyone seen Cynthia Ro- oh!"

"No no no! Get out everyone! Out!" Beca finally shouts and everyone scrambles out of the room.

"I love them but right now, I really want to move out." Beca deadpans.


	3. Trouble comes knocking

 It was past 7 and the Bella's were all lazily lounging around. With Stacie reading a book on the couch, Amy on the other side texting one of her "boytoys" whom we all know is bumper. Chloe and Aubrey cuddling in the other couch while watching television. Flo talking on the phone in god knows what language and Beca mixing in her room. The Bella's try to have dinner together every Wednesday night, it was an unspoken agreement. Wednesday nights was Lily's dinner duty and she cooked mouth watering food , from Asian cuisine to Korean. Japanese , western, and sometimes even Thai, which draws all the Bella's to the main room. Today, on the table was some Spanish Paella with croquettes and betan soup.

"Dinners ready!" Aubrey yells and everyone scrambles to the table.

"Amy!" Stacie smacks Amy's hand from sneaking some croquettes before everyone's at the table while Chloe goes to get Beca.

"Ok where the hell is Cynthia Rose?" Aubrey demands. Wednesday night dinners are sacred and God forbid any of the Bella's missing it.

"I've mmfnbbbn-" Amy tries to speak with her mouth full of food.

"What?"

"Mbbfffnnn calmminbh wo anshhe"

"What she's trying to say is that she's been calling her the whole day but there was no answer" flo states while rolling her eyes.

Call Flo the master of all languages. Literally.

"Maybe she has classes today and will be back late?" Beca suggests unhelpfully.

"Bec's it's the summer holidays there are no classes" Aubrey deadpans back.

Stacie snorts. "Not like she would know , it doesn't make a difference summer or not , I don't see her going for any classes"

"Hey, I merely forgot, I was busy coming up with the new set for our performance next month!"

And the whole table erupts in discussion , with Aubrey and Beca arguing about the importance of actually going for classes while Chloe occasionally throws in her input.Stacie and Amy on the other end fighting over the croquettes , or well, what's left of it. Lily reciting ingredients under her breath. Flo whistling some Spanish tune ,and Emily merely watching everything like a movie.

Just then, someone knocks on the door. Slams on it loudly rather.

"Erm guys there's someone at the door" Emily tries to tell them but no one can hear her.

"Guys..." Emily tries again as the slamming gets louder.

The door then get thrown open and Cynthia Rose is thrown in as her body hits the floor with a loud thud. Immediately all the Bella's shut up and look at the living room in alarm. They gasp in shock when they see Cynthia rose bruised and bloodied on the floor while two musclu heavily Tattooed men stand over her and snarls. The black guy looks around assessing everyone while one blonde glares at them with a cunning smirk.

Immediately Aubrey springs into action , pushing blondie away from Cynthia Rose and helping her up. Stacie too helps carry CR's weight while Amy stands in front of them protectively while crossing her arms,with lily at her side, trying to protect them from blondie and the other black guy. All the Bella's scatter behind Aubrey while Chloe glares at the gangsters, shaking in silent anger.

"Oh look what we have here! A bunch of pretty girlies" blondie smiles crookedly before his face hardens."Bitch here owes us $15 000. If we don't receive the money by the end of this week, you will pay" he snarls into Amy's face.

"What! Why does she owe you $15k!" Chloe, god bless her soul and her sense of self preservation jumps out and glares back at them with all her might.

"Oh baby, you better watch your tone with me. You may be pretty but I won't hesitate to cut your face up ." Aubrey holds Chloe back, afraid that she might do something rash. Even though she's shaking like a leaf, she forces herself to speak as calmly as possible.

"How are we going to get 15k in such a few days? That's impossible!"

"Well sweety, I'm sure all you sexy ladies here can get 15k easily." As he says and whistles, making hourglass shapes with his hands.

The suggestion of prostitution by these gangsters throws any self preservation that Chloe has out of the room and she lunges .

"You son of a bitch! " - only to be held back by Aubrey.

*click*

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" the other guy finally speaks. His eyes steel cold, pointing a gun at Chloe. Everyone stops shock still at that moment. Silence rings throughout the room, only CR's heavy breathing from her injuries can be heard. Shit they were in bigger trouble than they thought. Oh Cynthia Rose, who have you messed with?

"Well well well, what a fiesty one. Are you fiesty in bed too?" Blondie chuckles to himself.

"You should shut your mouth red, wouldn't want to splatter your brains out" he adds maliciously.

"Leave." Beca orders as she steps right in front of Fat Amy, in the face of Blondie. The gun now pointed towards her head. Beca doesn't even acknowledge the gun, not even a flinch, and it equally and scares and awes the Bella's for a moment.

"Get out of my house" she orders fearlessly. "You'll get your money by the end of the week. Nothing less and nothing more. But show your face here again and you won't get a single cent" she says and a shiver runs down aubrey's spine. Never has she heard Beca emit such a tone, it's scary, it's deadly , it's unlike her. And it scares her how calm Beca is in the face of this.

Blondie clearly did not like Beca's tone as his eyes narrow down at her.

"And who are you to tell me that"

The smell of Cigarette smoke infiltrates Beca's nostrils as he breaths down on her.

"The one that's gonna kill you if you even dare touch a hair on any of my girls again" Beca threatens.

Clearly, blondie didn't get the memo and he brandished his own gun and pointed it at Beca.

"Fuck you"

In a second, his gun was gone from his hand and Lily is next to Beca aiming his gun at him.

"Don't mess with my captain" she mutters under her breath.

Again, Beca doesn't even blink at the turnout as she glares maliciously at him. At that instance, they knew that this group of girls won't to be messed with.

"We'll be back" he spits out, " and you better get your money ready by then".

As he leaves with his partner, slamming the door of the Bella's house on his way out, he thinks to himself, not a group he should mess with... If he doesn't get 15k back at the end of the week however, it'll be his turn to play. All these girls for just for him. The shorty and the redhead. Especially the redhead.


	4. Tough luck

_"We'll be back…and you better get your money ready by then"._

Only when the door slam did the Bella's let out the breath they never realised they were holding. There was a few seconds of continued radio silence before the Bella's spring into action. With Aubrey and Amy carrying CR's bruised and battered body to the sofa while Stacie rushes to get the first aid kit. Emily follows behind in an effort not to burst out crying while the others clear the couch and other obstacles standing in Cynthia-Rose's. Everyone moves at the same time, the Bella's have come a long way to understand each other so well, they were a well oiled team who worked in sync with one another.

Only Beca remains rooted to the same spot, her hardened face still glaring at the same spot where Blondie was previously standing. Her shoulders tight and filled with tension as if ready for battle and her eyes distant. Chloe goes to stand in front of Beca but Beca doesn't  _see_  her, and Chloe knows Beca is stuck in her memories. And it pains her to admit that she's seen this look one too many times on many of the Bella's.

"Beca, hey, baby come back to me. He's gone" Chloe tells her softly while reaching out to hold Beca's hand. Causing her to jerk back for a moment, as panic flashes through her eyes for a moment before she focuses on Chloe. And Beca immediately tugs Chloe in for a hug, hugging her tightly as if afraid that she might disappear on the spot. And Chloe understands, the fear of someone you love disappearing from your life, she truly does, and so she hug Beca back , trying to convey how much she loves her through the hug. 2012 Beca might not do intimate touches or any touches in general but Aubrey and Chloe have gotten her past that barrier. 2015 Beca initiates touches, kisses, cuddling and Chloe loves it.

Back at the couch, Stacie is patching Cynthia Rose up, the small bucket of water at the side already blood red. Aubrey looks like she might be sick, her face pale and hands shaking. Amy sits next to Stacie, assisting her in stitching CR up. Sniffles can be heard and Chloe know's Emily and the other Bella's trying their hardest to keep it in. Everyone is worried about Cynthia Rose, and they know this image, especially the large amount of blood on her clothes , will appear in their nightmares at night.

"Thank god there are no broken bones, just superficial wounds" Stacie mutters, as she clears the equipment and washes herself up. Everyone waits in the living room, waiting for Cynthia Rose to explain herself, waiting for someone to calm all of them down, waiting for someone to jump out and say that they've been punk'd, waiting for themselves to wake up from this nightmare… no one speaks. They can see that Cynthia Rose hand's are shaking, she's trying to explain herself and they try to give her as much space and time as possible, until Chloe couldn't take it anymore.

"What were you thinking?! Gambling!" her words cut through the tension like a knife cutting melted butter and everyone winces at her tone. " Have you  _forgotten_ how it ruined your family?! How could you go back!  _You promised!"_ Chloe cries out, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

And Cynthia-Rose breaks. She starts crying, heart wrenching sobs as her whole body shakes and tears flow down her face. "Im sorry- Im sorry- im so fucking sorry" she repeats over and over again as she breaks down in front of the Bella's. "I – I didn't expect the debt to snowball. I wanted to win my losses back. It was that  _one time.._ I'm so-" and she couldn't finish her sentence as sobs wreck through her body again and she finds herself attempting to breathe through her tears , heaving heavily as a panic attack threatens to break out.

"Hey hey hey sssshhhhh , it's okay it's okay, hey it's okay" Stacie hugs her tight against her chest as she whispers through her own tears. "We'll solve it, we always do" she says as she tries to wipe her tears away with her free hand pointlessly as her tears don't stop flowing. Somehow, a group hug happens, and tears were shed, comforting assuring words were spoken, and Stacie thinks that everything will be alright.

She  _wishes_  that everything will be alright. That this group hug will solve all their problems.

But  _of course_  things were never that easy.

Stacie thought that she had finally found peace, love and comfort. But she couldn't be more wrong, this was just the beginning….


	5. Beca takes charge

They're all sitting around Cynthia rose, each individual thinking of ways to come up with money.  _So much money._

Aubrey doesn't realize she's drawing blood , with her fist clenched so tight her nails are biting into her skin. She hates herself right now, absolutely hates herself. She was a Posen for gods sake. 15 Thousand would have been no big deal. But she's a Posen who's not a goddamn Posen , a disowned abomination is what she was. Dammit, their problem would have been easily solved. Guess money really makes the world go round huh, she thinks darkly to herself. Fuck, it would have solved so many problems. Maybe she should go back and beg her parents for forgiveness, be the perfect daughter they've always wanted her to be. She'll secretly send money over once a month to the Bella's, ensure that they're well fed and nicely clothed all the time. She'll have to cut herself off from their world, leave Chloe and Beca.  _Oh god , Chloe and Beca_. If it gives them better lives she's willing to walk away from them. She doesn't want to think about her heartbreak, _their_  heartbreak. She's unwilling to think about how heartbroken they will be. This was a sacrifice she was willing to make, self happiness be damned. They have each other, they'll survive, she forces herself to believe. She can see herself all alone at the Posen mansion, lonely and cold but that's alright. She'll have the money and power to help. The ability to do so many things for them. So what if she'll be in misery, it'll be worth it. She just has to forgo her pride and go back to the house, beg her parents to see her, maybe if she kneels there for days admitting her "satanic wrongs" they'll allow her band in. Maybe if she -

"Stop" Chloe's touch startles her out of her thoughts. Aubrey doesn't realize she's crying till Chloe wipes her tears off her face.

"Whatever you're thinking, stop. I won't allow that to happen. WE won't allow that to happen" Chloe tells her firmly , with determination and anger in her eyes and at that moment, Aubrey can't bear to let all of these go. Let Chloe go. Let Beca go. The Bella's, she can't. She won't. They'll find the money their own way. Richard Posen be damned.

Meanwhile, all the Bella's were collectively thinking of how to get the money. Amy thinks of wrestling some dingoes and maybe stealing more money from the various guys she sleeps with from time to time. Emily thinks of using her trust fund money that her mom set up for her, Flo thinks of calling some mobsters to borrow some money and then running away to hide. Stacie thinks maybe she can go do some strip dances and shows at bars , she's sure she'll get a lot of money. Even if it's dirty and degrading she's willing to do it. Not like she's completely selling her body, just... A little. They'll be disappointed in her, maybe look at her differently after . Her reputation at Barden will be be burnt to the ashes, not like it was Good to begin with. But it's okay, as long as she saves them, the Bella's will always love her the same she knows it. So what is she lets a couple of old men touch her boobs and body, for them she's willing.

"I know a place where we can sell body parts for thousands of dollars"

It was Lily's whisper that was miraculously heard by all of the Bella's as they stopped their musings and looked at her in shock.

"Ok everyone stop." Beca commands. Aubrey and Chloe might have been the leaders who often decided everything for the Bella's but when Beca takes authority, it is final. It was Beca they looked to when things got serious, it was Beca they looked for when shit goes down. She was Beca Mitchell, Beca Effin Mitchell .

"CR, I'll get the money by the end of the week. I need you right now to rest , you hear me. No moving around unnecessarily. The rest..." She continues as she eyes each and every one of the Bella's " I need you guys to trust me. Do NOT do anything you guys were thinking in that pretty little heads of yours. And by anything I mean ANYTHING. I'll settle it."

"Beca what are you- "

" I need you guys to trust me right now." Beca cuts in. "Please."

"But baby, at least tell - "

" Look, I'll get the money alright. Don't worry about it. Focus on taking care of CR" Beca says as she stands and walks up to her room. That was the end of discussion and the Bella's knew it.

* * *

The next few days, things seem to go on as per normal. Except that the Bella's have come to a mutual decision that they'll all take turns to keep watch over Cynthia Rose. In a way , it felt like she was under house arrest. She knew it was the Bella's way of caring for her but she was never going back to gambling ever again. Not after what happened. Though it hurt her slightly that the Bella's did not trust that she would go back, she knew they did it out of concern. Never was she left alone at any point of time , even when she showered Stacie was there to ensure she doesn't tear her stitches. "What, we're all girls here I've seen your body a thousand times" she would say. Beca however, worried the hell outta her. No one knew what she was planning to do. Beca had moved back to her own room which she hasn't slept in since she got together with Aubrey and Chloe, spending much time in their bed instead. Aubrey and Chloe were worried out of their minds, and heartbroken as well. Neither the 3 of them were sleeping well since they separated bedrooms, neither used to not sleeping together. Cynthia could tell, and it pained her to have been the one who caused that. She wished time would rewind, that she could undo her mistakes. But it was too late and she knew it.

The Bella's household now held some sort of tension that was omnipresent and it couldn't be shaken off, not until they knew what Beca was going to do. But yet she remained tight lipped, going about to do her usual mixing and daily routines around the household as if nothing had changed. Besides the fact that she's moved back to her own room. The Bella's felt helpless, frustrated, not knowing how to help and what to help in. They spied on Beca, eavesdropped at her door every time it was closed. Often hovering around her to try to get any hints on what she was planning. Yet, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Beca was... Beca. And it annoyed them to no end.

So they all focused on taking care of Cynthia Rose. It was the only thing they could do now rather than worry their hearts out. They never left the house, as if too afraid the gangsters might just be waiting for them outside. Even Amy , since the time they've known her, had never been indoors for so long a time. They spent time cleaning the house, arranging and rearranging items. They attempted to watch movies, play board games together to ease the tension they were all feeling. They hovered around Cynthia, making sure she's alright 24/7.

If that was the only way they could help Beca , that is what they would do.


	6. Chloe Screams

It was in the evening that Chloe found herself outside Beca's door. She misses her. Taking a deep breath, Chloe barges in without knocking.

"Are you leaving us? " Chloe throws out straightaway as she stands at the doorway of Beca's room, blocking any possible exit Beca has of running away from her. Her heart is pounding and she's  _afraid_  . But she's Chloe Beale and this is what Beales do, they tackle the problem and issue head on, the direct opposite of Beca.

"You've moved out of the room.  _Our_ room. You're distant,you're avoiding us... What are you planning Becs? Are you..." Chloe doesn't dare ask again, she's scared. Afraid that another person in her life is gonna walk away and never come back.

Beca knows exactly what Chloe is insinuating. How could she allow Chloe to think that? What kind of girlfriend was she to do that to her? 'Chlo baby - it's not like that. Listen, can you just -' she stops suddenly, and makes a noise of frustration. Beca doesn't know how to explain it. She  _can't_. Chloe's better off not knowing .

You're probably better off not knowing what she might have been about to say, yet you find yourself wanting to know the end of that sentence. It feels like you've been waiting for it for a while.

'Can I just  _what_ , Beca? Not worry? Sit there and  _assume_  everything's gonna turn out fine? Just let you do your  _thing_? Whatever it is. Let you get yourself  _killed_?!" Chloe rants, anger taking over her fear.

She meets Beca's glare full on. Her jaw shifts, words forming at her lips. That almost makes Beca tell her everything she's planning, she seldom saw Chloe angry and never could bear it. Chloe thinks Beca might actually spill and her shoulders start tensing in wait for it.

But once again, Beca just shuts down. 'Nothing,it's nothing. Stop worrying it's nothing serious' she says on an exhale, and turns to face the wall, not daring to face Chloe.

Beca knows she's doomed but yet she can't bring herself to look at Chloe in the face. Chloe would keep her locked up in the room if she even had the slightest clue of how she was going to get the money, and she can't let that happen. So Beca just lets Chloe go, watches her as she seethes and stomps out the room and down the stairs on her own. Her jaw clenched so tight it feels like her teeth might break. There's a part of Beca that wants to run right after Chloe, wrap her arms around her and beg for forgiveness, that everything will go back to the peaceful state they had before. But her mind is made up, nothing's gonna stop her now.

Downstairs, Chloe fumes. She's upset , she's angry, she's worries. She  _knows_  Beca's going to do something stupid again she knows it! But she's so goddamn infuriating it's maddening!

Chloe feels a hand on her shoulder. It's Aubrey.

"You want me to go talk to her?" Aubrey asks smiling sadly. Aubrey's upset too, she thought the 3 of them were unbreakable, that they were good. But Beca chose to run away from them .  _Again_  . Even moving back to her own bedroom away from them and it hurts. Everything hurts.

"No.." Chloe says holding Aubrey's hand for comfort.

Unbeknownst to them , Cynthia Rose has been watching all these unfold from the kitchen and she hates herself for causing a rift in their relationship. The guilt inside is eating her up and she tries not to cry as she hides her whimpers in the kitchen, praying they don't notice her.

* * *

Beca lies still in her bed. If one were to walk in, they would think she's asleep, unknown of how fast her heart is beating, her nerves getting the best of her. Her hands are shaking slightly and her blood is pumping with adrenaline. She can do this. She can and she will.

She can't believe she's going back  _there_  . Days ago Beca has called so many people she swore to never talk to ever again. Digging up information , places, making deals. Dressed in all black with her black hoodie over, Beca is nervous exited and scared all the same. Minutes feel like hours and she's counting down. Time passes so slowly. So so slowly and Beca feels that this is torture itself. The wait is killing her. But she forces herself to have patience. Has got to ensure that all the Bella's are in deep sleep when she sneaks out. She's so ready for  _it,_ mentally prepped for it, her face determined.

2.30 am.

2.45 am.

2.50 am.

2.55 am.

2.57 am.

2.58 am.

2.59 am.

_It's time._

* * *

After spending the rest of the day comforting Aubrey , Chloe had been intending to just to go to bed and scream into a few pillows after , – but on her way to  _their_  room, she passes Beca's. And she can't help but pause. Some strange force takes over her legs and leads her to her room – Chloe yearns for Beca's touch. She's always been more for physical touches. Slowly, she pushes Beca's door open, careful not to wake her. She sees a lump on the bed and smiles to herself. Oh this was too easy. Slipping off her bedroom slippers, Chloe slowly crawls into bed to cuddle with Beca. Feeling a slight remorse for leaving Aubrey out, yet there was no body warmth she felt. Instead, it was a lump of pillows and Beca's bolster.

In her shock, Chloe screams.


	7. Uh Oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i realised i posted the chapter 6 TWICE, instead of this new chapter 7 and im terribly sorry. Im currently overseas right now but i'll be writing any free time i have. Thanks for all the support!

"Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck" Beca curses to herself as she walks back to the house. Correction,  _attempt_  to walk back. Her head is pounding, her vision blurry, and a sharp pain from her ribs and leg can be felt in every step she takes. She had planned it well, she'll reach the house before the sun rises at 5 as no Bella is awake that early. But at the speed she's walking, she's afraid that by the time she drags herself back someone (Aubrey) is awake.

Her shoulder is bleeding as a puddle of blood seeps through her hoodie. She's sticky and smelly and all she wants is to wash the smell of them off her. The cheers of the unruly crowd is still echoing in her head and her ears are ringing. All she wants to do now is to close her eyes and  _rest_  . She's so so tired . Yet as she feels the brown package of cash hidden in her front pocket of the hoodie, a new surge of determination rushes through her as she drags herself slowly back to the house.

* * *

Back at the household, tension is so thick that you can cut it with a knife. Chloe had called for an emergency Bella's meeting and had been sitting there waiting and waiting since she had found Beca gone. All the Bella's hadn't slept since. It has been 5 hours and there was no sign of Beca, and Chloe was fuming.

Amy thinks that actual smoke is coming out of Chloe's red hot hair and it scares her, given that she's never seen Chloe this angry.

Everyone say there in worry and fear. Of where the hell Beca was. What Chloe would do. And Aubrey looked 2 seconds away from releasing her puke gate.

CR finally breaks the silence, apologizing over and over and over again. Clearly depressed, she takes all responsibility and fault for it. Even offering to leave the Bella's. At that, a pillow from nowhere smacks CR In the head.

"Hey! Who did that!"

Amy whistles into the air.

Smack! Another one hits CR in the head. "Hey! Stop it!" And another and another.

"We'll stop when YOU stop saying stupid things!"

"I was being serious here!" Smack!

"Hey wrong person! Aim better!"

Smack!

"HEY!l An indignant voice from Aubrey.

Smack!

"OWWWW! That hurt!"

"Oh sorry Chloe"

SMACK!

"Oooops!" Chloe giggles. "SORRY Aubrey"

SMACK!

"Damn you Stacie!"

Smack smack smack smack!

"Get back here Emily!"

Smack!

* * *

Beca finally reaches the front door. Exhaustion almost taking over as she collapses at the steps. Pulling herself up, she forces herself to open the door quietly in order to quickly sneak up to her room before any of the Bella's wake up. Yet, what she saw was not the empty living room she expected but a whole bunch of Bella's in their goddamn pajamas having a pillow fight. If it wasn't for her blood loss, Beca swears that there were actual feathers floating around in the air around them.

Blinking, she questions herself if she is actually alive. Maybe I'm dead. Maybe I died there and this is all a dream. Maybe he hit my head too hard and not I'm hallucinating. Oh god oh god what's happening?

While Beca has her own mini panic attack at the door, the Bella's slowly stop their fight, realizing who was finally standing in their doorway.

They all watch with bated breath to see if Chloe will blow up at her, and Chloe dearly wants to.

As expected, Chloe blows up. All righteous redhead fury in her pajamas as she hops off the sofa and marches towards Beca. Her eyes turn hard at that instance and her knuckles turn white from how hard she is gripping her pillow. Unexpectedly, she smacks Beca with the pillow. Hard. Pinning her down (easily) in the process.

'Where have you been, Beca?!' Chloe cries, in between each blow that drives her back down. She has Beca's legs half pinned between her thighs, so she can't get up. Her worry anger and frustration let loose throughly the pillow. 'You had me worried sick, you jerk!'

'Fucking hell, Chlo,' Beca puffs, her own voice surprising her as she tries to get to her knees, 'you're stronger than you – ow!' Chloe raises the pillow and unceremoniously hit her on the head with it.

Multiple times.

Beca thinks she's dying. Literally, death by pillow assault. What a way to die. Well death by Chloe has gotta be a way better way than dying in that damn place, she cynically thinks.

Dammit her ribs might be broken given the trouble she has breathing and if Chloe doesn't stop soon she might really just stop breathing altogether. Her leg slowly goes numb under Chloe and her vision starts to fade, her earlier injuries clearly coming into play. The fucking _dude_ weighed 255 pounds and was 6'4" and Beca just knew that those bastards would have taken this chance to get revenge on her. Maybe even kill her on the spot if they could. Just one ne punch from him cracked her ribs, judging from the jeering , they were out for blood. Yet she won. She fucking won by smashing his head to the idiot only had muscles and nothing else. It was like a game between a mouse and an elephant. But urghhh her ribs. Can't believe she let that amateur land a punch on her.

Sparing a glance backward to Stacie, she subtly attempts for a cry for help with her eyes and her clenched fist.

Stacie, God bless her med school brain clearly noticed something wrong with Beca and called Amy to pull Chloe off her. Pulling Beca up , she jokes

"Damn Chloe you tryna kill your girlfriend?" helping to divert the attention away from Beca.

Thankfully, Stacie's attempt works and the Bella's miss the way Beca stumbles , only to be held up by Stacie. They missed the way she winces as she was pulled up, missed how the sleeves of her hoodie starts dripping with blood as she shoves her arm into the pockets of her hoodie, preventing her blood from dripping to the floor.

Stacie clearly notices  _all of it_ and hence sent an emergency signal to Amy. They've always been well trained in  _going behind their captain's backs._ Teamwork, they were good at that.

"Ginger packs a punch! Hey did you know back in Australia that was the same way I wrestled with the crocodiles? It was aca- amazing they- "

Stacie uses this time to pull Beca into her room which is thankfully on the first floor and locks it, blocking any attempt of anyone entering.

* * *

In her room, Stacie pulls our her first aid kid. Silently working as Beca's eyes slowly closes. "Becs stay with me. It's not time for bed yet" Stacie tells her as she holds her face in her hands, looking into her eyes for any sign of drug use or hints of her injury. Yep a concussion, Stacie confirms her suspicions as she helps undress Beca, only for her to hiss out in pain. Stacie sighs, her eyes widening in shock when she sees it stained with blood.

"Damn , that was ... Was one of my faveeee hoodies" Beca breaks the silence, her body swaying to the side as she tries to get her words out.

"What happened" Stacie demands, all seriousness in her. Her best friend, her  _sister_ is bleeding out on her bed and she has no time for jokes right now.

"They played dirty. Had a dagger up his sleeves. " she mumbles, eyes almost closing again.

Stacie knew her past. Parts of it. She was the only one Beca was comfortable with telling. Stacie understood her without judging, Stacie was her go to person everytime she felt particularly haunted. Stacie was literally her soul sister who would do  _anything_  to protect her from her own demons. Her relationship with Chloe and Aubrey on the other hand was still vulnerable and she's not willing to risk it. They'll leave her, look at her different, Gawd she doesn't know but everytime she tried telling them bits and pieces she could never bring herself to get past it.

"You went there?! Of all places Beca! You should have told me! " Stacie scolds her as she stitches her stab wound, putting years of practice into place.

"Can't believe you went back there.." She nags under her breath.

"It was the only way Stace-"

"We could have helped! All of us! Together we can come up with the money! You didn't need to go back  _there_  "

"15k Stace...15." Beca's uninjured arm attempts to reach out to her, only for it to swipe at air. "We would never be able to get that kind of money. I knew what you were thinking... I'm neverrrr... Never going to let , let that happen" Beca grits out as she tries her hardest to converse with Stacie.

"You could have  _died_  there Beca. Died! Fuck you left that life and you went back!"

"What was I suppose to do? I-" Beca blinks. And stops. Reaching out again for Stacie. At that, Stacie's anger visible deflates, anger morphing into doctor mode.

"I'm seeing 2 of you... And everything hurts. Chloe hit me reaaaalllly hard." Beca whines.

"Oh shush you, you can handle getting beat up for money and you can't handle a pillow from THE Chloe Beale?" Stacie tells her as she finally goes to hold Beca's hand. A sign of her forgiveness.

"Hold still I need to bandage your ribs. Also you might have a slight concussion and I'm ordering bed rest for the week" Stacie adds sternly.

Yet, Stacie  _knows_  the look that Beca is giving her.

"Oh no young lady you are NOT going back there I will tie you to this bed if I have to!"

"I'm not-t-t!" Beca appeases her, a foolish grin on her face ,only serving to increase her suspicions. Stacie lets it slide, making a mental note to herself to send a group message (sans the Capts of course) to help keep Beca in bed.

As Stacie is done assessing her cuts and bruises, she remains there and hovers , as if afraid Beca might disappear from her side.

"Hey, You're worrying too much, that's Aubrey's job" Beca attempts to joke.

Stacie doesn't respond but instead bites her lips, regarding Beca with an inscrutable expression. You arch an eyebrow, and she puts up her hand hesitantly.

'What?"

'Well,' she says, sounding unsure, 'it's just a thought, but have you ever thought that maybe you should just  _tell_  them-'

'Nope,' Beca interrupts her, popping the "p" with how aggressively blunt your response is. She's not ready to open up to them and she knows it. "I'm... I'm not ready.." Beca tells Stacie, a sudden vulnerability overtaking her.

"Oh Becs" Stacie murmurs and goes forward to hug Beca gently, making sure not to touch any of her bruises. Slowly, Beca's breath evens out, her exhaustion quickly taking over as she falls asleep on Stacie's shoulder.

After Stacie tucks Beca in and double checks all her wounds, she sends each member of the Bella's except the girlfriends to keep a lookout for Beca.

"New rule. Do NOT let Beca out of your sights. She is on house arrest as of now"

Locking her phone, she prays to God, a _ny God_  out there that would listen to her that Beca will stay remain in bed. With a concussion and all that Stacie can't allow her to go back ever again. So she prays. Prays as hard as she can that someone will catch Beca in her attempt to sneak out.  _Anyone_  .

* * *

_It. Doesn't. Work._

Her prayers went unheard.  _Of fucking course_.

Stacie checks her phone's live feed of her room. Her self made CCTV placed in her room certainly helped in situations like these. Oh hell yea she was a genius.

It was just past midnight and the Bella's had spent the entire day trying to comfort an upset and angry Posen and Beale while simultaneously preventing any attempts of them getting to Beca. Stacie had lied her way through and put her foot down as Beca's personal appointed doctor that no one was to enter and disturb Beca.

Yet, she she checked her live feed of her room, as she did every hour since, Beca was gone. In shock, Stacie switched the feed to the bathroom (Yes she had a camera in her bathroom as well don't ask.) Beca wasn't there either. How did she...? Stacie thinks angrily to herself. Beca has been out cold the whole damn day. How...? And all the Bella's were crowded in the living room comforting the upset Aubrey and Chloe. It was literally impossible to get past them out the door.

 _That sneaky little bitch!_ Stacie glares at her phone, already thinking of at least a hundred ways to murder Beca in her sleep.

"Beca's gone. That bitch" Stacie texts them in their private group chat.

@TheName'sFatAmy - Whaaaaaat? How do you know that?

@StacieLovesSx- Cameras in my room

@CrazyYoungsters- WHY do you have cameras in your room

@LilySpeaks- ...

@FlashlightEmily- Where would Beca go?

@StacieLovesSx- you don't wanna know. Anyways distract them! I gotta go get Beca back before she kills herself.

@CrazyYoungsters- I'm coming with you. This is my mess I started this.

@StacieLovesSx- NO

@TheName'sFatAmy- I'll go with you to get shawshank back. And help punch the lights out of whoever did this! No one messes with my shawshank!

@StacieLovesSx- NO we can't let them know.

@FlashlightEmily- Erm guys...

@FlashlightEmily- a lil help here...

@StaxcieLovesSx- Not the time Kiddo, anyways, Amy and lily, help me escape. Make sure Chloe and Aubrey DO NOT find out. Knock them out if you need to.

@LilySpeaks- I have a hammer in my back pocket

@TheName'sFatAmy- lily...never change.. And aye! Leave it to me!

@FlashlightEmily- SURE GREAT IDEA! WHY DONT WE TIE THEM UP IN A CHAIR AS WELL AND LOCK THEM UP IN FHE BASEMENT SINCE EVERYONES KEEPING THINGS FROM THEM! SOUNDS PERFECT. COUP D'ÉTAT ? I HAVE A BETTER PLAN HOW BOUT IT? YOU GUYS ARE DEAD TO ME! DEAD!!!!! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! ON BECA FIRST THEN ON YOU! ALL OF YOU!! HOW BOUT THAT! BRILLIANT PLAN!

What...? All the Bella's think as they finally look up from their phones only to be faced with Aubrey's death glare and a Chloe whose face is as red as her hair while a scared Emily sits as far away from them as possible.

_**"Uh oh."** _


	8. Getting in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super long wait! Enjoy the chapter. I am running out of ideas to continue this story so any comments and suggestions are very welcome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!! I am terribly sorry for the long long wait. I have actually given up on this story especially since i've been really busy recently. But after seeing the comments posted, i really want to thank you guys for all the support and encouragement! It is your comments that made me want to continue this story again. Thanks you guys once again for all the kind words and understanding. 
> 
> Special shoutout to Spokotong, XTHoffmanLe, Allicat606, and Gerardine! This story wouldn't have continued if it weren't for you guys.

_Fucked. So Fucked._

 

Those were the words that were running through Stacie's mind as the Bella's piled into the minivan they owned. Chloe was downright fuming and Amy swears she sees real smoke coming out of that redhead of hers while Aubrey's face is just void of expression, staring ahead in a cold mask of indifference. The ride wasone of the most tense and awkward rides ever in Bella history. One could hear a pin drop and not even Fat Amy dared make a sound. Somehow, miraculously, Lily knew where Beca was and how to get there. (Because Lily knew  _everything_ , the Bella's have long learned to not be surprised by her anymore)

 

They ended up turning into a small path in the middle of the forest, as Lilt navigated her way through the dark forested area in the middle of nowhere. The Bella's were scared, that's a given. God knows where Lily is taking them. After a period of time, the forest finally cleared and right in front of them stood a large metal container in the middle of what seemed like a deserted rundown carpark with 5-6 huge tattooed guards patrolling the area. 

"God , did we miss the zombie apocalypse or what?" Amy finally broke the silence and shock of the place, only to receive a "Shut Up Amy" from all the Bella's.  _Rude,_ she thought but saving the Capt comes first. 

As they alighted the van, it was obvious how out of place they all were. Every single guard was on alert looking at them, daring them to make a move closer. 

"Now what" Chloe hissed

"Lemme try. Uh-hum!" Aubrey coughed out, as she lifted her head high with false bravado and walked confidently towards the two guards who were guarding the door. 

"Excuse me, We're looking for a friend and we would appreciate it if you let us in" Aubrey said in her crisp perfect english, just like how every successful business woman speaks in order to get what they want. 

 _Only that it didn't work._ The two man just stared out as if there wasn't a woman demanding entrance in. Stacie would have laughed at Aubrey's failed attempt if the situation wasn't so serious. 

"Back up bitches this is my scene" Amy strutted forward while cracking her knuckles and neck. 

"Sup brothaaaa! Holla Amigoes! Do me a favour, let us in wouldya! It's me! Fat Amy! Come onnn"

"No? How about this, you let us in and i'll let you crop a feel of me. Everyone wants a piece of me i mean _look at my booty! Jesus christ_. I mean, you must be all bored and horny here right?" she whispers to his ear, winking her signature winks to him. 

Gawd, no reaction? Amy swears that they're either gays, robots, or they're actually enhanced zombies waiting to eat their brains. 

"Okay that's it!" Chloe stomps forward, shaking off whoever is pulling her back. " You're gonna let us in whether you like it or not!"

Immediately after she says that, echoes of clicks go off and all the men are suddenly pointing their guns at Chloe and the Bella's. They were surrounded by gunmen  pointing guns at them .   _At them._ Chloe internally freaks and swears that she enough guns pointing at her to last her for a lifetime. 

" _Beca fucking mitchell, you better be alive. If you are dead i am gonna bring you back from the dead only to kill you again myself. **WITH GUNS** " _Chloe swears on her grave. 

"Мы знаем Snakehead, we're here for blackrose" Lily finally said, her calm words cutting through the tension in the air. 

" уступать, she's tigerlily. Let them in" The comm comes to life as the guards lower their weapons and open the doors to let them through. 

 

**_ They're in.  _ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words are Russian. I used google translate i hope it's somewhat accurate.   
> Мы знаем Snakehead- We know Snakehead  
> уступать- Stand down


End file.
